


The Bats Have Left The Belltower

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Pre-Canon, graveyard antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Isaac Lahey loves working in the graveyard on Halloween. He doesn't like the little bastards pretending to raise spirits while he's trying to work- so every Halloween he scares it out of them.





	The Bats Have Left The Belltower

There isn’t a lot he doesn’t like about the job, if he’s being honest.

He gets his homework done around here. Nobody makes a peep. Certainly there’s nothing thrown (usually), no raised voices (most of the year), and no boss to complain about stupid little things like the other kids his age have to deal with. 

Technically, he shouldn’t even be here. But it’s been a long time since his father could handle it. And there’s certain perks. Perks that his dad wouldn’t appreciate. Or handle with the...grace that Isaac does.

For instance, every Halloween these wannabe “witches” show up at the fresh graves with a Ouija board and some other questionable props. This year in particular, they’d really gone out of their way- as their chatter suggests.

“Do you have it?” Someone whispers harshly; a heavy-set girl in a hot-topic bought black dress, greasy dyed black hair pulled back,tendrils clinging to the makeup caked on her acne scarred face comes into view. She teeters atop a pairoif heels definitely not meant for the grassy terrain and Isaac’s mind is alive with the possible darwin nominations should she fall while carrying that burning, not unpleasant smelling stick, chanting something improperly in latin. 

Isaac allows this to go on a while, getting prepared himself. This was better than staying home and pretending there was no one there to answer the trick-or-treats his dad couldn’t afford. Well, he couldn’t afford, being the only real bread winner in the house- if that mattered.

But he puts his home life off his mind and begins the quick and practiced process to scare these little bastards away from his peaceful workspace.

“Salem, you said you’d bring the sacrifice,” A squeeky young male whines while a small-ish kid digs through his backpack- tosses his notebooks and textbooks aside, careful not to accidently kick them into the open grave just a few feet away. Finally, he produces a pile of bones in a small clear locked case. He opens it and the ‘ritual’ begins.

“Tell them where you really got that,” an eerie voice seems to come out of nowhere. Closer to the group of preteens than they’d obviously realized, some digging equipment seems to come to life on it’s own.

Inside, Isaac folds his body and ducks it as low as he can. He’d paled his already near translucent skin a bit more, ruffled his hair and smeared some dirt along with something thick and red in his hair and around his eyes and mouth.

“Salem…?” Still concerned with their silly games a girl questions with heavy accusation in her voice.

“Ok, ok I ordered it from a vet off of ebay. But he swears it’s legit animal bones, just like the spell says we need. How about you, did you get the blood?”

Isaac leaves the equipment slowly creaking and rolling as he hops out. “I think that’s supposed to come from you,” he sneers, the glint of a long blade looking even sharper than it is in the moonlight.

Most of the kids scatter, one of them so terrified he backs into the hole Isaac was supposed to finish digging tonight.”You’re in MY grave,” he says menacingly. When he approaches the kid sees his dirty, disheveled skinny frame, his milky white eyes. The young man screams, scrabbles out of the grave in the opposite direction of the hand Isaac offered to help him out. “It’s so lonely in there!” Lahey calls out. “Stay and join me.”

Lahey barely suppresses his laughter until everyone is well gone. He collects their ‘instruments’ they’d leftover, the (probably) fake animal bones and some vials of ‘blood’. 

Another Happy fucking Halloween, he thinks, adding this to the collection of crap people leave behind in an empty mausoleum he has access to. Best yet.


End file.
